


of flowers and teeth

by doughnutwhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Happy pride month, Natasha deserves better, flower delivery girl au, i'm so in love with this pairing, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: "what the heck Romanoff? where’s your game? go get the girl."alternatively: in which Natasha delivers flowers to a wedding and sees (and basically falls in love) with the groom's sister





	of flowers and teeth

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: person A is a flower delivery person. they fall in love with the person they delivered the flowers to
> 
> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended

“Hurry up,” Clint yells from the truck. 

It’s almost eight in the morning, which means that Natasha might actually be screwed this time. Steve’s going to kill her. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she says as she hauls the buckets of flowers from the stockroom and out the back door. She tries her best to hurry, but there are literally  _ dozens  _ of flower-filled pails that still need to be put on the truck, and Bruce and Bucky are nowhere to be found. She curses as she grunts. She hasn’t even had her morning coffee yet.

Scott comes to her aid, thank God. He’s still in his sleep shirt when he sees Natasha and Clint trying their best to carry a floral archway. The glare that Nat sends his way wakes him up enough to lend a hand. 

“Where the hell are the others?” Clint snaps. “We’re going to be late for this wedding.”

“Sam’s already at the venue, I think, helping Cap with the arrangements. Uh, Peter’s asleep upstairs. Tony and Thor are on frontdesk duty. And Bruce and Bucky are on day-off.”

“Day-off? They couldn’t skip today to help?” Nat groans, heaving the last container. She checks her watch. It’s half past eight. Steve’s going to call anytime soon. She’d rather not wait for that. 

 

They get to the venue in record time, what with Clint basically driving like a maniac. Steve’s waiting for her at the hotel lobby, looking too fresh for a guy who’s woken up at four in the morning. He approaches her with a smile. 

“You’re late,” he sing-songs. It always amazes Nat how he could be so genuinely jolly even though deep down she knows that he’s already pissed. 

“Sorry. I had a hard time loading the containers. I forgot it was Bruce and Bucky’s day-off.”

Steve sighs. “Well, what’s important is that you’re here. Now, if you could just set up the flowers and the archway like I showed you on the mood board, that would be great. Thanks.”

She nods and instantly sets to work. 

And then she sees her. She’s putting the tulips on the vases on the sides of the aisle when she does. Long copper hair and sharp angles. It knocks the wind right off her lungs. The girl seems younger than she is, but taller. Or is that just because of the heels? Heels, she thinks before she can stop herself from staring at the girl’s feet. And then her leg, the one peeking from the slit of her pastel pink dress. Long and smooth and creamy. She swallows. 

The girl seems to be all over the place. Checking the seats, talking to the guests, and then she’s approaching her. Striding Natasha’s way with a force that makes Nat frozen in place.  _ Oh shit. Oh no.  _

“Are you almost done?” The girl asks when she reaches Natasha. The close proximity fills Natasha’s nose with the other girl’s perfume. It’s soft and floral and Natasha’s brain short circuits for a while. It’s only when the girl asks a second time that Natasha’s brain registers the question. 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Nat fumbles. 

“Great,” the girl says. She looks at Natasha’s face and then down Natasha’s shirt. “I love that band. I have a copy of their album in my apartment.”

Nat looks down at herself. She’s wearing her favorite Daisy Jones and The Six t-shirt. 

“Uh, yeah. They’re pretty awesome,” she replies. She almost cringes at how she sounds, how high-pitched her voice has become. 

The girl’s face brightens. “They are.”

Nat doesn’t know what to say next. Wait, should she say something? Or maybe do something? Should she chuckle? Should she smile?  _ I’m an idiot,  _ she thinks as she continues to quietly blush in front of the girl. 

The girl clears her throat then, after what feels like an eternity of silence. “Um, well, I have to go now. I need to check up on my brother. He’s the groom.”

Nat could only give her a tight smile and a robotic nod in response. 

 

“What’s the groom’s name?” Nat whispers to Steve as they watch the entourage move towards the reception area. 

“Pietro Maximoff,” he says without taking his eyes off of the floral archway by the entrance. He spent weeks on that thing. He’s just making sure that everything is perfect. 

“Okay.”

“His sister’s name is Wanda, by the way.” There’s a ghost of a smirk on his lips that makes Natasha want to floor him. 

“I didn’t ask,” Nat says, desperately trying to sound as if she doesn’t care about the information. She fails spectacularly of course.

“You didn’t have to.”

She’s about to say something when she sees a flash of pastel pink and crimson hair enter the room, arm linked with a tall man who looked a little old to be her boyfriend. He’s wearing a dark blue three piece suit and round, orange lensed, lennon ozzy joplin glasses. He looks okay, but Wanda could do better, or so Natasha thinks. 

The girl catches Natasha’s eyes as she walks the center aisle towards her seat in the front. She offers a small smile, and Natasha feels her heart stop.  _ Oh god. Shit.  _ She tries to smile back. She’s not entirely sure if it looked like a smile or a grimace. 

The girl moves towards the frontmost table near the platform. Natasha hears Steve stifling a laugh beside her. 

“Shut up, Steve.”

 

She’s helping Steve and Sam carry the containers back to the truck after the wedding when she feels a hand tap her on the shoulder. She whirls around and is surprised to find Wanda there, still looking ridiculously attractive. 

“Hello.”

“H-hi. Uh, hi.” Nat mumbles. It makes Wanda chuckle. 

“I didn’t think you’d still be here.”

“Well, I’m um, one of the florists.”

“Oh, right. Of course,” Wanda smiles. It’s a little blinding, if Natasha’s being honest, and it doesn’t help Natasha’s predicament at all. She’s staring at the other girl’s teeth. They’re so white and straight and-  _ oh god, does that mean that Wanda is straight too? _

Wanda clears her throat. It brings Natasha back from her daze. “Huh?”

“Oh, uh, I said my name is Wanda.”

Natasha freezes. Wanda is looking at her rather expectantly and Natasha belatedly realizes that it’s because the girl is waiting for her to introduce herself as well. Natasha opens her mouth, and then she closes them again. She knows that she looks like a complete and utter moron, but she can’t seem to form a coherent sentence as of the moment. Which is understandable, Natasha internally defends. She hadn’t had coffee. She’s had a pissy morning. She’s running pretty high on the energy drinks that Bucky always stocks on a cooler in the back of the truck. And she’s fucking hungry. So yes, it’s completely acceptable that she’s a useless homosexual currently having a panic attack because her stats are low and there’s a beautiful girl with flowy hair and brilliant eyes introducing herself. Of course, Wanda doesn’t know all of that, and so she misunderstands and takes Natasha’s silence as disinterest. 

“Oh… Okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean -I just. You know what? Never mind. I’m just gonna get out of your hair.” And then Wanda’s walking away and  _ Natasha, you stupid fuck. Wake up!  _ She sees Steve to her right and he’s looking at her with wide eyes, nodding his head to Wanda’s direction like he’s saying, ‘What the heck Romanoff? Where’s your game? Go get the girl.’ It shakes her up a little bit.

“Wanda, wait,” she yells.

Wanda whirls around. Natasha jogs towards her. 

“Hey. Yeah, sorry about that. I’m not usually so rude. I just didn’t imagine coming to this wedding and like, getting starstruck. Wait, sorry, is that weird? I mean I don’t even know if you’re into girls. Are you? Wait. No. Yeah. Are you? Because I am too and I-” Natasha shuts her mouth when she notices Wanda biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Only then did she realize that she’s made a fool of herself in front of the girl. Again. 

She groans.  _ Fuck. Okay. Reel it in, Romanoff.  _ She clears her throat, attempting to start again. “I’m Natasha.”

“Hi, Natasha.” There’s a grin plastered on Wanda’s face that Natasha oh so desperately wants to wipe away with a kiss but she knows that it’s too early for that. 

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“The silence or the rambling?”

“Both,” Nat squeaks. 

“Forgiven,” Wanda laughs. “And Natasha?”

“Yes?”

“I’m definitely into girls.”


End file.
